


Two Teenagers In Love

by qjuiq



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pranks to boys, aren't as funny when they're done to girls. </p><p>Pan doesn't realize how upset you are until you try and leave the island. Now he can't have his queen leave her own land, now can he?</p><p>Too bad she doesn't know how much how much he cares about her... Or how much she really cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Teenagers In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in an hour and a half; hopefully better Peter Pan/Reader will come out of me soon. I really love his character on OUAT and intend to write more if my ideas don't fall through. 
> 
> Cristicisms welcome.

You felt your face burn as you stomped through the forest, broken twigs and crumpled leaves being crushed beneath your feet.

You never thought you'd ever reach your limits with the lost boys or their fearless leader, but for once did you truly wish you were off the island. Off this god forsaken pebble in time - "Urgh!" You tripped slightly over a rock, almost tumbling into a tree. You close your arms and brace yourself for impact, but a pair of arms catch your fall. You peek at your savior but immediately push him away, huffing as you continue on your path. 

"You can't run from me, girl." You can practically feel the smirk in his voice, your blood boiling from hearing the smugness. 

"Save it, Pan. I don't need this," you trudge onward but the teen is persistent, easily keeping up with you. 

It was all fun and games for the eternal youngster; nothing was ever too far of a joke not was anything over the line in Peter Pan's world, but _wow_ did he really tick you off today. 

For some reason, on an island full of nothing but teenage boys, their sense of humor included having your clothes, including undergarments and all, throw into the river. And that wasn't even the worst part of your day. 

Peter had no knowledge of what happened, all of it was Felix's idea; but seeing Peter laugh just as hard and _congratulate_ his second in command really churned your stomach. You didn't show any emotion from the juvenile prank which made the boys lose interest fast but as soon as they all left you swam and salvaged all that didn't float away.

You hung everything to dry, including your sleep clothes and had spent that time wrapped in one of your blankets. 

Peter watched you from a distance as you say on the log in front of your strung up clothes, interested as to why you weren't upset at his boys' behavior. 

Pan had always taken a special liking towards you, the only girl on the island; was it because of your singularity as the only female on an island full of males? Of course not; if Pan wanted a willing woman, he could have easily brought back anyone from the human world. He could have easily reversed psychology Wendy into loving him; it's not hard to make people fall for you, at least that's how Pan felt. But you were something else, you were different. 

You were an independent soul that didn't need other's approval; you loved hunting and exploring on your own, you didn't need any of the lost boys but somehow the lost boys still loved you, and you were just a lovely person overall. Your kindness and courage was what made you shine the brightest amongst any girl Pan had ever met, the way you took care of his boys by showing them the way and not being their mother... And your smile, God it shined like the brightest star in the middle of the night... 

He knew he had to have you; that's why the Shadow brought you to Neverland, to become the island's queen. It wasn't Pan's choice until the Shadow had already brought you here; after seeing you for the first time did Pan know you were the one. 

And here he was, having to somehow fix the way he and his boys fucked up you wanting to be here. But there was no leaving Pan's island without Pan's permission, so at least he had that in his back pocket. 

He followed you to the beach, his words hazy and almost mute to you since you were still quite furious. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, girl." Pan reached you as your feet touched the water, spinning you around. The ferocity in your glare sent delightful shivers down Pan's pants, but now wasn't the time for arousal. As stubborn as the king was, he had to right this wrong somehow, even just a little. 

"God, I wish you didn't have magic or else I would easily take your ass down, here and now, Pan." You growl, turning away from him once again. His jaw clenched as you walked away, the boy chasing you with no hesitation. 

"It wasn't me who threw your clothes into the river, you spoiled girl!" He snarled. You turn to look at him, stopping in your tracks. "No, but you encouraged them by laughing at their so called 'pranks,'" You make air quotes with your fingers, causing his eyes to roll. "They're boys, and don't say it wasn't funny-" "Fine, Pan! It was hilarious! I agree, I agree with everything you say!" You laugh hysterically, and then suddenly stop, your face stone cold.

"Is that what you want to hear? Because if that's all, then we're done here." You cross your arms, wanting to just get away from him. 

You couldn't stand the fact that the boy you favorited most on the island had taken part in the boys' prank; even a little scolding would have made you feel better but what did he do? He laughed with them, encouraging the mean behavior. 

Pan suddenly appeared in front you, but you remained still, unflinching. "I'm trying to find a way to make this up to you, but you're being very difficult about this, girl." He growls, barely centimeters away from your face. 

He was two or three inches taller than you, his dark expression beginning to actually intimidate you. Though you didn't waver, you took a small step back. "What do you want from me, huh? Usually boys are smart enough to stay away from a girl when she is upset, so what's the deal Pan? Hmm?" Your eyes flicker from his lips to his eyes, your tone challenging but with a hint of something else. 

He recognizes you gulping instantly, smirking to himself. He senses your nervousness, placing his hands on your hips. 

"Don't be upset with me, _my_ girl." The added nickname rolls off of his tongue like chocolate, giving you goosebumps. 

"I told you to never call me that." You glare, but your lip quivers, giving away your crumbling facade. Your anger was quickly evaporating, considering the heat blooming in your stomach from the closeness of Pan. 

"Doesn't make it any less true, my girl." He smirks, cocking his head to the side. You let a smile escape, looking away from him. 

"You have a terrible sense of humor. It wasn't nice of you to laugh with them, Peter. I almost really wanted to leave the island from a moment, too." You wrap your arms around his neck, crooning your face in the opening. God, just how did this boy know the effect he had on you? Or maybe he didn't, maybe he didn't realize that his touch could make you melt like fondue, or that even a small face or smile could make you blush fifty different shades of pink... Even as angry as you were, your soft spot for Pan never faltered. 

"Trust me, there's no leaving this island without my permission, so good luck with that." He chuckles, turning his head slightly to kiss your forehead. 

"I love you." He mutters into your hair, making your heart skip. 

He had never said the words to you, to your _face_ even; yes you've sensed it and you've had the boys tell you multiple times that their leader was very much into you, but wow, hearing it for yourself was something entirely new. 

You and Pan had been close as it was; you were almost as important to him as Felix was, if not equal position. You felt you were his favorite and knew it too, the way he treated you was much gentler and friendlier than the other boys. 

You always sensed that he liked you in some way, but today had really really hurt you, causing you to want to leave. But this moment right now... Wow, did you really underestimate your own feelings. 

"I always have." His arms wrap around your back now, his face burrowing into your neck as well. "I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm just a boy-" "A man in a boy's body, mind you." You giggle, interrupting him. "See what I mean? Only you know the _true_ me," he smiles, picking you up and holding you bridal style. "Ever since you first came to Neverland did I know that I loved you. I just could never say it; I've never loved anything or anyone more than my freedom before, and here comes the Shadow, just dropping you into my life like this." He rubs his nose against yours playfully, earning a giggle. 

"I knew it was never an accident that I was here. I always wondered why I couldn't hear the flute, you know." You winked at Peter, his feet carrying you both back to camp. "It's because I knew somewhere, someone loved me no matter what." You winked at him, kissing him on his cheek. 

"I guess I can take this as an 'I love you, too,' then, right?" He asks, lowering you both so you may walk under a huge branch. 

"I don't know Pan, you may have to work for those words of mine. Every magic comes with a price, and love is purse magic itself." You tease, earning an uncharacteristic pout from your lost boy. You stifle a laugh, snorting. "Is the one _and_ only Peter Pan pouting because of a mere girl?" You swing your feet, earning an eye roll. 

"I am not pouting, and you are not a mere girl. So there's two wrongs, which definitely make no rights." He smiles at you, making you smile even broader than before. "Well just so you-" before you finish, you realize you're back at camp, the Lost Boys all sitting around the fire, guilty looks on their young faces. 

They all see you and stand up, Peter setting you on your feet. 

"We're sorry." A unified apology comes from the boys, each of their faces holding genuine regret. You sigh, a small chuckle escaping you. "Next time my clothes are in the river, expect the favor to be returned alright?" You grin at them all, exhales of relief behind heard from everyone in camp. 

"Now come and give some sugar, you babies!" You hold open your arms, and as all the boys charge with no restraint, Pan stands in front of you, instantly halting them. 

"Hold it, boys. This girl's mine." He turns to hoist you over his shoulder, an excited shriek emanating from you. All the boys make sounds of disgust, more than eager to turn away. 

He transports you both to what could only be his tent, dropping you onto his bed. 

You look up at him, your mind knowing exactly where this is going. You do your best to convey your adoration and need through your gaze and position on his bed, earning an appreciative growl. He crawls on top of you, propping your legs on either side of his waist as he hovers over you. 

"You know what the Shadow brought you here, right?" He breathes, ghosting over your lips. God, you just wanted him to kiss you already. For years on this island you waited for Pan to make his move, to even give you the slightest hint that he was ready to be more than comrades, friends even... And after all of this waiting and finally recovering the right signs from the boy you loved, you most certainly weren't stupid. 

"He brought me to you. To Peter Pan, to my one and only Lost Boy who isn't so lost anymore. You found me, and I wanted to be brought here because I knew there was someone for me here." You answer earnestly, earning an unexpected blush from the Neverlander. 

"I love you, Peter Pan. I love you," You kiss his chin. "I love you," You kiss his nose, and flutter your eye lashes at him, receiving a pleased sign from those sweet, pink lips. 

"I love you, Peter." You finally kiss him, your mouth moving softly against his own. Goodness, it was like kissing two plump rose petals; his lips were so soft and round, you could kiss him all day long if the universe allowed. 

He kisses you back, the exchange of hushed whispers coming short as your kisses become deeper, more urgent. Soon you feel his hands snake under you and pull your body towards him, his hips beginning to grind into you. 

"Peter..." You whimper, your hands gently pulling on his shirt. 

He pulls away, looking you up and down, a look no less than love glowing in his eyes. He smiles, and not just his signature cocky, know-it-all smile; he was genuinely, incandescently happy to finally have you in his arms, and now was the time to tell you the truth. The real reason why the Shadow brought you to Neverland. 

"You were brought to Neverland to become my queen." He sighs, holding you tight and nuzzling your shoulder. 

"But I want you to _want_ to be my queen, I won't force you to-" You nibble his ear, your response surprising and slightly arousing Peter. 

"Make me your queen, then." You whisper lovingly with a hint of playfulness in your voice. He pulls away, a curious look in his eyes but not enough to mask the pure joy written on his face. 

"There's no going back from this, you know. I'm a forever kind of boy, in case you haven't noticed." His cockiness returned, almost making you lose feeling the moment but you only giggled. 

"I never back down from a challenge," you wink, causing him to smirk. 

"I love you, Peter Pan. And nothing would make me happier than becoming _your_ queen." You kiss him, rubbing your nose against his afterwards. 

If only you knew you had the trickster's heart in the palm of your hand; Pete could easily give you the world, he'd probably set the island on fire if you so wished it. But that's what he loved about you; he knew you would never make him do anything that was out of his way, nor would you ever make life hard for him just because. 

You were beyond perfect for Peter; his soul soared whenever you were near, his heart picked up speed when he even hear you laugh, and being able to see you smile from today and forever on... He was the luckiest boy alive. 

"I hope consummating this won't make me a man," his words make you blush but the pretend disgust in his voice makes you giggle. "We can be just be two teenagers in love, forever and ever. How about that, my king of Neverland?" You smile, kissing him again. 

"I like your thinking, queen of Neverland." Peter chuckles, flicking his finger behind him to close the flap of his tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Comments are encouraged!


End file.
